


LA HISTORIA DE ELLOS

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Sinopsis: Historia dentro del Universo de "La Historia de Nosotros", donde Scorpius y Albus son adolescentes de 16 años. Las dudas y el miedo inundan el corazón de Albus; buscando ayuda descubrirá que no todo es como pensaba y el apoyo de su padre lo llevará a tomar una decisión.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	LA HISTORIA DE ELLOS

—Tía Hermione —llamó el pequeño Albus.

—¡Aquí Al! —gritó desde la cocina.   
Albus se dirigió a la cocina y en cuanto vio a su tía Hermione sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Huele delicioso —inhaló el delicioso aroma del pastel de carne que estaba preparando.

—¿Te quedarás a comer? —preguntó.

—Si, me encanta lo que cocinas, jamás podría negarme a una de tus comidas.

La mujer sonrió agradecida.

—¿Y dónde está Scorps?

Albus se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba molesto y quería ocultarlo.

—Me imagino que se encuentra con sus amigos —susurró. Hermione arqueó una ceja a modo de preocupación, se preguntaba si Harry y Draco estarían al tanto del distanciamiento que se estaba generando entre sus adorados hijos.

—¿Y tú… cómo te sientes al respecto? —cuestionó de manera casual.

—Me da igual —expresó y aunque Hermione estaba muy segura de que eso no era verdad, optó por no presionar más.

—Está bien cariño, esperemos a la tía Pansy para comer.

Albus le sonrió aceptando de manera silenciosa.

—¿Y bien? —después de todo, Hermione cambió de opinión y decidió presionar solo un poco.

Albus pareció sobre saltarse y miró a su tía con sus intensos ojos verdes como analizando si había sido buena idea ir con ella. No es que no confiara en sus padres pero algo tan delicado no podía discutirlo con ellos.

—Bueno, tú eres muy inteligente, padre Harry siempre lo dice —rió ligeramente—, entonces… pensé que seguramente tú sabrás darme un buen consejo… Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Qué se hace cuando se ama tanto a alguien pero tu amor no será correspondido?

Hermione comprendía exactamente a qué se refería Albus y sabía que seguramente el chico estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

—Debo decir que tu padre Harry es perfecto para darte un estupendo consejo, él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pero, ¿Sabes qué hizo? —Albus solo se encogió de hombros— Él luchó para enamorar a la persona que amaba… y lo logró, por eso pienso que no debes rendirte sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

—¿Esa persona era papá Draco? —Cuestionó aún cuando ya conocía la respuesta.

—¡Si! —afirmó entusiasmada— tus padres te aman y estoy segura de que ellos no querrían que te rindieras.

Albus suspiró cansado, la tía Hermione lo decía tan sencillo pero en realidad todo era tan complicado. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que la persona de la que estaba sumamente enamorado era de su propio hermano? Seguramente lo despreciaría, como harían sus padres y como haría Scorps. NO, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

ooOoo

Scorpius entró al auto y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Draco arqueó una ceja y volteó a verlo.

El chico sabía que cuando su padre ponía esa expresión de exasperación es que debía comenzar a hablar.

—Lo siento Pa —exclamó—, es solo que… Albus es un completo idiota.

—¡Oye! —reprendió —, no hables así de tu hermano.

—Pero es un idio… —se detuvo ante la mirada penetrante de Draco—. Es que hay ocasiones en que me desespera su actitud.

—¿Qué se supone que hizo? —preguntó.

—Me dijo que lo acompañara a casa de tía Hermione, yo le dije que no iría porque estaba con mis amigos y se enfureció. Empezó a hacer una escena, Papá, ¡Fue realmente vergonzoso!

—¿Eso es todo?

—¡No!, digo… es que quiere que todo el tiempo esté pegado a él como si fuéramos siameses.

—Hablaré con Albus —volteó a ver a su hijo—, pero, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco injusto con tu hermano? Comprende que se criaron juntos, dependiendo uno de otro por mucho tiempo, es normal que se sienta triste o enojado porque siente que te alejas.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto pero asintió resignado. Después de todo su padre tenía razón; tal vez si estaba siendo un poco injusto con Albus.

ooOoo

Muy concentrado en firmar unos documentos, no notó cuando Draco entró a su despacho y se colocó a su lado.

El rubio echó un vistazo a los papeles que el moreno tenía entre sus manos y luego levantó una mano para tocar su hombro. Harry se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza al instante.

Draco sonrió divertido.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamó.

—Eso es porque te concentras mucho en tu trabajo…

Harry tomó la cintura de su esposo y lo colocó sobre el escritorio. Uno frente al otro se miraron con el amor que se habían profesado por los últimos once años.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—No, apenas hace unos diez minutos. Pasé por Scorpius.

—¿Y Al?

Draco bufó cansado.

—Llamó para avisar que estaría con Pansy. Pero…

—¿Pero? —motivó Harry.

—Cuando fui por Scorp a la escuela, estaba muy enfadado con Albus —Harry frunció el ceño—, necesito que hables con Albus y le preguntes qué ocurre. Temo que Scorp no me está diciendo la versión completa o al menos la está contando a su manera.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, acarició las caderas de su esposo y este comenzó a agitarse—. Le diré a Dobby que en cuanto llegue a casa lo envíe para acá.

Draco asintió. Se deslizó por el escritorio hasta caer sobre el regazo de Harry y comenzaron a besarse.

—¡Iugh! —exclamó Scorpius. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía el chico, rieron al ver la expresión de asco fingido en su rostro—. Me preguntaba si bajarían a comer… ahora veo que no.

—Iremos —corrigió Draco.

—Has esa expresión cuando beses a tu novia —expresó Harry.

—O novio —corrigió Draco, guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad, Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron todos juntos al comedor.

ooOoo

—Joven Albus —llamó Dobby—, el señor Harry le está esperando en su despacho.

El chico suspiró cansado pero se dirigió al despecho. Pocas eran las veces en que su padre lo llamaba para hablar, pero en las ocasiones en que lo hacía era para llamarle la atención o darle el clásico sermón de orientación. Cualquiera que fuera la razón no le provocaba mucha ilusión.

Caminó a paso lento hasta el destino designado. Tragó mucho aire antes de llamar y en cuanto escuchó la voz de su padre que le permitía el acceso, giró la perilla y se adentró.

—Hola padre —saludó el chico.

Harry sonrió al verlo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se acercara.

—Al, ¿Cómo están tus tías?

—Bien, te mandan saludos —respondió. Se sentó sobre el sofá que se encontraba dentro del despacho y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Qué bien —Harry lo analizó por un momento —, Al, te haré una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

Albus tragó en seco y asintió desviando un momento la mirada de los penetrantes orbes verdes de su padre.

—Bien —comenzó Harry—; dime, ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Scorp?

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba, o al menos, no esperaba que tan pronto se supiera que entre ellos estaba ocurriendo algo y no era bueno.

Albus meditó a profundidad si debía o no, decirle a su padre lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de pensarlo bien, optó por contar solo una parte de toda la historia, tal como lo había hecho con la tía Hermione.

—Verás —inició—, últimamente Scorpius me saca de quicio. Es que.. es muy injusto conmigo.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —pidió su padre.

—Mira, cuando él está con sus amigos, yo debo soportarlo y respetar su tiempo con ellos, pero en cambio yo… —suspiró muy profundo—. Padre, ¿Sabías que yo no tengo amigos?

Harry con el ceño fruncido permitió que su hijo continuara. Estaba sorprendido, ya que a pesar de estar al tanto de los problemas que tenía su hijo con respecto a las relaciones sociales, no estaba al tanto de que su hijo fuera consciente de ello. Él y Draco se lo habían atribuido a que Albus era muy dependiente de Scorpius.

—Y te preguntarás porque no los tengo —continuó —, la respuesta es sencilla… ¡Todo es culpa de Scorpius!

—¡Qué!

—SI, siempre que alguien quiere acercarse, Scorpius los ahuyenta, no me deja tener amigos ni amigas, pero él si puede hacerlo y eso me molesta muchísimo. Al principio pensé que es porque somos hermanos y quería que siempre estuviéramos unidos pero NO, él sí puede tener amigos y yo no. ¡Me estoy hartando de su actitud!

Harry quedó sorprendido ante la explosiva confesión de su hijo. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Scorpius, esos signos de posesividad, lo único que estaba provocando es que se estuvieran alejando poco a poco.

—¿Y por eso estás molesto con él? —quiso saber qué más estaba sintiendo su hijo.

—No estoy molesto —aseguró—, solo un poco cansado.

—De acuerdo, dime… ¿Ya hablaste con él al respecto?

—Ya se lo he dicho pero es tan idiota que parece no entender nada.

—Bien, te creo y te prometo que hablaré con él. Ahora quiero que me digas toda la verdad.

Albus abrió grande los ojos. Se suponía que papá Draco era al que no se podía engañar y su padre Harry era al quien le ocultabas cosas, o eso era antes. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de nada.

Al final el plan de decir la verdad parcialmente no había funcionado en absoluto, ahora solo quedaba armar una nueva estrategia en la que no tuviera que confesarlo todo o en dado caso de que tampoco funcionara, esperar a que su padre reaccionara de la mejor manera.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, se removió inquieto y de nuevo miró fijamente a su padre. Harry notó que se mordía el labio inferior, clara señal de que estaba ocultando algo.

—¿La verdad? —jugó con sus dedos—, la verdad es que últimamente nos hemos distanciado. Y es por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué? —Harry arqueó una ceja escéptico.

—Yo… me he portado mal con él, le he dicho cosas hirientes y también me he pasado cuando está con sus amigos.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una razón para que hagas eso —Albus asintió—. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es esa razón?

—No puedo —contestó inmediatamente.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. A pesar de parecer que conocía muy bien a sus hijos, siempre algo se le escapaba de las manos, y esta, era la ocasión en que algo se le estaba escapando, de pronto su cerebro fue iluminado por el recuerdo de una discusión que había tenido hace tiempo con Draco.

—Debe ser una razón muy poderosa.

—Lo es —confirmó el chico.

—¿Tan poderosa que es preferible alejar a la persona con la que hasta convivido desde los cinco años?

Su padre tenía un buen punto, sin embargo también era cierto que era preferible que vivir el resto de su vida con el desprecio de sus padres y de Scorps.

De nuevo asintió.

—¿Le odias? —continuó el interrogatorio. Por los antecedentes de Albus y la reciente actitud podía deducir qué es lo que pasaba con su hijo, ya solo necesitaba escuchar la respuesta para constatar su sospecha.

—¡No, Claro que no! —exclamó molesto.

—¿Entonces? —oh si, definitivamente era eso—. Albus, dime la verdad.

¡Qué remedio! Al pobre Albus no le quedaba de otra más que revelar esa razón tan poderosa.

—¿Prometes no odiarme? —preguntó indeciso.

—Jamás podría odiarte, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda lograrlo. Te quiero, lo sabes, los quiero a ambos, y no importa que tan malo sea lo que hagas no dejaré de quererte.

Albus se sintió más tranquilo ante la explicación de Harry.

—De acuerdo —susurró—, y-yo, yo quiero mucho a Scorps, lo quiero pero… no como un hermano.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —miró a su hijo con ternura, le preocupaba saber que Albus estuvo pasando por una crisis por tanto tiempo y él no había hecho algo al respecto.

—¡No estas sorprendido! —exclamó consternado.

—Por supuesto que no. Hijo —se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho y se sentó junto a él—, lo sé desde hace tiempo, bueno, en realidad papá Draco fue quien me hizo darme cuenta, pero el punto es que lo sé, todos lo saben, creo que el único que no se da cuenta es el propio Scorp.

Albus enrojeció de vergüenza ¿Acaso era tan transparente? Y él que creyó que era lo suficientemente discreto. Recordó la charla de la tarde con su tía y sintió que su cara estallaría.

—¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó entonces.

Harry negó y Albus se relajó.

—Claro que no, es solo que toda tu vida gira en torno a tu hermano. Desde que están juntos ha sido así, incluso decidiste ir al colegio de Slytherin solo porque él quería ir allí, aun cuando tu querías asistir a Ravenclaw.

Albus bajó la cabeza; —¿Y eso no se te hace repugnante? —esa era la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza desde los últimos diez minutos.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó—. Quiero que recuerdes algo importante —Acunó entre sus manos la pequeña cara del chico—, tú y Scorpius no son hermanos de sangre. Es cierto que se criaron juntos y los eduqué como si fueran hermanos, pero no lo son, ustedes solo son dos chicos que han vivido juntos por los últimos doce años, es normal que entre ustedes surjan sentimientos que van más allá de la fraternidad. ¿De acuerdo?

Albus comenzó a llorar, su padre tenía razón, ellos no eran hermanos de verdad, si fueran novios no estarían cometiendo incesto, no había nada de malo en enamorarse de un chico con el que habías vivido prácticamente toda tu vida, pero… ¿Scorpius opinaba lo mismo?

En su estomago albergó una sensación de acidez.

Que su padre no lo odiara, no significaba que Scorpius no lo haría, incluso su propio padre acababa de decir que Scorps era el único que no estaba enterado de sus sentimientos. En un principio se había sentido liberado pero al final retornaba al mismo punto de incertidumbre y temor. De pronto, recordó lo que su tía Hermione le había dicho: _Su padre también tenía una historia que contar, él había luchado por el amor de alguien que creía un imposible._ Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era lo mismo; definitivamente no lo era.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó su padre. Secó las lágrimas del triste rostro de su hijo.

Albus salió de su ensoñación.

—Que tú, ni papá Draco me odian pero… Scorps si puede.

Harry negó con la cabeza, Draco tenía razón, a veces sus hijos podían llegar a ser bastante idiotas.

—Habla con Scorp, confiésale lo que sientes, lo máximo que puede pasar es que te rechace, pero definitivamente y te lo juro por la memoria de tus abuelos, que Scorp no te va a odiar.

Albus asintió con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Gracias papá —exclamó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Su padre hacía parecer todo tan sencillo... ¡El rechazo era igual de horrible! Pero tal vez lo intentaría.

ooOoo

“Estúpido Albus “, pensó mientras se dirigía a su clase de historia.

Como todas las mañanas, Dobby los había llevado en el auto hasta el colegio. En todo el trayecto no se habían hablado, Scorpius esperaba que su tonto hermano se dignara a pedirle una disculpa por la escena que le había armado el día anterior sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. En su lugar se dedicó a ignorarlo y para el colmo, en cuanto llegaron a la escuela se había escapado con una chica, que por cierto, era la primera vez que la veía. Pero ya se encargaría de ahuyentarla; esa tipa no merecía estar con su lindo Albus.

Se supone que su papá Draco había prometido hablar con él, ¿Acaso no lo había hecho?

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire con resignación. Tenía que saber qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo a Albus, debía saberlo a como diera lugar; sospechaba que le había hecho algo muy malo como para que estuviera tan distante, aunque aun no descubría que podría ser aquello.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al aula donde tomaba clases su hermano.

ooOoo

Durante todo el trayecto, de su hogar al colegio, Albus había intentado hablar con Scorpius, pero había sido tan difícil pronunciar palabra alguna sin que su voz sonara rasposa. Y mucho menos podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. ¡Maldición! Su padre lo hacía parecer tan fácil pero eso de confesarse definitivamente iba a ser su sentencia de muerte.

Cuando llegaron al colegio se apresuró a bajar del auto. Agradeció que en ese momento una alumna, que recién se había integrado a su grupo, le hablara. Se pegó a ella como un ancla y se sintió aliviado al no escuchar el llamado de Scorps; aunque tal vez también un poco decepcionado, pues esperaba que su hermano ya no estuviera molesto con él.

En todas las clases estuvo distraído, pensando en cuál sería la reacción del rubio, si es que decidía declararse.

¿Sería mejor pedirle consejo a papá Draco?

No, definitivamente NO. Y no era porque desconfiada de su papá, era solo que seguramente lo regañaría por ser tan cobarde. Nada que ver con su padre Harry, él si que era todo un ejemplo de la valentía. Todos lo recordaban todo el tiempo.

Seguramente su papá Draco le exigiría que fuera a declararse, independientemente de la reacción que pudiera tener Scorpius. Sus padres a veces podían ser tan extraños…

Al finalizar la jornada guardó sus cosas lentamente, no tenía ganas de ir a casa y mucho menos ver a Scorps. Pero no se podía evitar, su papá Draco siempre pasaba por ellos para llevarlos a casa, excepto los días en que surgía una emergencia en el hospital y les llamaba para informarles que no iría por ellos.

Entonces vibró su teléfono, lo sacó del bolsillo para ver quién le había enviado mensaje. Se trataba de su papá y justo le avisaba que no pasaría por ellos. ¡Genial! Ahora solo debía ocultarse de Scorpius y todo estaría bien. Era un buen plan, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

Scorpius estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, tenía una ceja arqueada y lo miraba fijamente.

—Papá dijo que no vendrá —anunció.

—Si, acabo de ver su mensaje.

—Albus… —otro detalle, la chica nueva le había esperado y él ni siquiera se había percatado. Giró sobre su eje para verla.

—Ah… él es mi hermano Scorpius, me iré con él.

—¡Claro! —exclamó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, entonces te veré después… —se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a la salida.

—Oye Albus —llamó la chica, Albus regresó hasta donde se encontraba—. Tu hermano es muy guapo —susurró—, ¿Podrías conseguirme una cita?

Quedó anonadado, claro que sabía que Scorpius era muy popular e incluso le había visto besarse con algunos compañeros pero jamás había tenido a la competencia tan cerca, de nuevo esa sensación de acidez se apropió de su estómago.

—No lo sé —dijo con voz entrecortada— hablaré con él pero no prometo nada.

La chica asintió gustosa y de nuevo se despidieron.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Scorpius cuando ya caminaban juntos por los pasillos del colegio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Albus se sobresaltó, venía tan concentrado en lo que acababa de pasar que se había olvidado por completo del rubio.

—La chica —aclaró—, la chica con la que estabas, ¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Oh!, eso...

—Si eso —en la voz de Scorpius se podía escuchar molestia y un toque de ¿Desesperación?

—Una cita —respondió. Scorpius se paró en seco, tomó de los hombros a Albus y apretó fuerte.

—¿Qué has dicho? —no era un cuestionamiento, solo era una pregunta retórica.

—Scorps… me estás lastimando —se limitó a decir el moreno.

—Cállate, ¿Cómo puedes decir que quería una cita como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? —vociferó asustando a Albus.

—Me estás asustando —balbuceó—, eso es lo que quería, yo no hice nada malo, en todo caso la culpa es tuya —y comenzó a sollozar.

Scorpius se reprendió por ser tan idiota, el muy imbécil estaba lastimando a Albus. Tanto que había evitado que otros lo hicieran y ahora él mismo dañaba a su pequeño.

“¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ”, se dijo a sí mismo, soltó lentamente a su hermano y lo miró con arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname —rogó mientras envolvía entre sus brazos a su hermano.

Albus correspondió al abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar entre esos cálidos brazos, tan fuertes y posesivos. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser abrazado en calidad de amante. Enrojeció al darse cuenta de su pensamiento y se alejó con brusquedad del cuerpo del rubio.

—Yo…

—Perdóname Albus, no quería hacerte daño pero…

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir, Albus mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería que su hermano viera el sonrojo ni mucho menos que viera en sus ojos el deseo y anhelo que le provocaba.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —lo miró con curiosidad.

¡Oh no! Debía huir antes de que Scorps se diera cuenta…

—Vas a odiarme —susurró tan bajito, pero el rubio alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Por qué? —Albus levantó la mirada impactado, recién se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho y no pensado—. Albus dime qué pasa, ¿Por qué te odiaría?

—No importa, olvídalo —trató de correr pero Scorpius lo tomó de un brazo.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas lo que sea que esté pasando por esa cabecita tuya.

—¡No quiero! —luchó contra el agarre.

—Y yo ya te dije que no te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas —ahora lo tomó de ambos brazos—, sospecho que si no me lo dices estaremos aquí por largo rato.

Bien, ya no había de otra, ahora la estrategia era soltarlo de golpe y a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Me gustas idiota! —gritó—, eso es lo que pasa, ¡Que me gustas mucho! —de nuevo comenzó a llorar— ódiame si quieres, pero esa es la verdad.

Scorpius no fue consciente del momento en que soltó a Albus hasta que lo vio ya muy alejado de él. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Su hermano, Albus, acababa de decirle que le gustaba, ¿Cómo diablos debía reaccionar ante una situación así?

ooOoo

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Scorpius, Draco arqueó una ceja y lo miró atentamente, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba a ese niño.

Por la plática que había tenido por la mañana con su esposo, podía hacerse una idea, aunque también podía ser algo totalmente diferente. Podía haber sido que Albus al final no se había confesado y en su lugar, había elegido alejarse definitivamente de Scorpius.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Draco debía hacer uso de la paciencia -que no tenía- para convencer a Scorp de que hablara seriamente con Albus.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, “mal momento”, pensó, pero aun así contestó. Era Harry, llamándole para avisarle que Albus se había presentado en su oficina hecho un estropajo de ser humano. Hasta ahora no había podido sacarle algún tipo de información, estaba esperando a que se relajara y él mismo decidiera hablar.

Draco también resopló. Algo duro debió haber ocurrido para que sus hijos los fueran a buscar hasta sus empleos. Siempre había ocurrido, cada que peleaban por trivialidades, Scorpius acudía a Draco y Albus acudía a Harry así siempre funcionaba su familia, desde que eran muy pequeños.

“¿Hasta cuándo se acababa esto de la paternidad?”, se preguntó, todo era culpa de Harry y su anhelo de una familia, pero ya se vengaría haciéndolo dormir en el sofá, tal vez una semana de abstinencia sería buen castigo. Sonrió divertido ante la imagen de un Harry regañado. Antes de que pudiera exteriorizar con mayor énfasis su diversión, recordó a su hijo que se encontraba sentado junto a él con mirada ausente y borró esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, “Ya lo dejaría para después”, ahora debía enfocarse en lo importante.

—Ahora sí, cariño —acarició suavemente la cabeza del chico—, me puedes decir qué ocurrió.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros pero asintió.

—Albus me dijo que le gusto.

Draco levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Y eso representa un problema?

—No lo sé —susurró en respuesta.

—Dime una cosa, y sé honesto —advirtió—, qué sentiste cuando te lo dijo… ¿Desagrado? —Scorpius negó—, ¿Enojo? —volvió a negar—, ¿Alegría? —Scorpius al fin levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un fuerte brillo en los ojos.

—No sé si me sentí alegre, más bien —volvió a desviar la mirada—, me sentí aliviado. Sabes… siempre he tenido ese deseo de proteger a Albus, es que es tan susceptible, cualquiera podría hacerle daño —Draco sonrió para sus adentros—, y yo no quiero que cualquiera se aproveche de su bondad. Es que a veces es tan ingenuo, y cuando me dijo que le gusto me consoló saber que soy yo y no cualquier otra persona—volvió a mirar a su papá—. ¿Eso significa que lo quiero?

—Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo —con el dedo índice golpeó su nariz—. Yo únicamente puedo decirte que cuando quieres a alguien con una intensidad tan inmensa que hasta te quema, entonces estás dispuesto a todo por esa persona, dar la vida misma de ser preciso.

—¿Eso te pasó con Padre Harry?

Draco sonrió: —Eso y más —respondió— y sabes qué, te sugiero que no dejes pasar dos años para darte cuenta de que el amor de tu vida siempre estuvo frente a ti.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando su papá? Prefirió no saberlo, definitivamente el envejecimiento afecta gravemente.

ooOoo

Los días pasaron y como de costumbre, todas las mañanas la familia Potter bajaba al comedor y disfrutaban del delicioso desayuno que Dobby les preparaba. Luego, cada quien se retiraba a hacer sus actividades diarias. Padre Harry iba a la oficina, a veces un poco mas tarde, otras veces más temprano, todo dependía de los negocios que tuvieran en proceso. Papá Draco, de manera puntual, iba al hospital, desde hace cinco años era el encargado del área de pediatría, se notaba que le encantaba su trabajo. Scorpius y él iban al colegio, Dobby desde siempre, había sido el encargado de llevarlos, aunque ambos chicos ya estaban impacientes por obtener sus permisos de conducir y poder recibir en su cumpleaños sus automóviles. Seguramente Padre Harry les regalaría un último modelo.

Todo parecía tan normal como siempre, a excepción de que habían pasado días desde que Scorpius le había dirigido la palabra. Algo que ya temía pero que no podía soportar.

¡Su padre no había tenido razón! Tal vez si hubiera acudido a su papá Draco, todo habría resultado de mejor manera, aunque pensándolo bien, no se puede vivir del hubiera, eso siempre lo decía la tía Pansy.

Otra cosa que había cambiado, es que no volvían juntos a casa, Scorpius siempre se quedaba con sus amigos y volvía más tarde de lo normal. Él por su parte, seguía contando con su papá Draco para que lo llevara a casa.

Por su parte, Harry y Draco habían tomado la decisión de darles su espacio para que resolvieran su problema, aunque también habían acordado un plazo para no entrometerse. Pasando ese tiempo, definitivamente tomarían cartas sobre el asunto y hablarían seriamente con esos chicos.

Un día de tantos, mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida, la chica nueva le había tomado del brazo. Al principio se asustó, pero luego permitió que la chica caminara junto a él, hace mucho que no estaba en compañía de alguien de la escuela.

—¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano?

¿De qué hablaba esta chica?

—¿El qué? —respondió con una pregunta.

—Si quiere salir conmigo —exclamó resaltando lo obvio.

—¡Ah, eso... !

—Ajá, ¿Le preguntaste? —volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

—Lo siento pero no he tenido tiempo.

La chica se colgó más de su brazo; —Albus por favor, pregúntale —pidió haciendo un puchero.

¡Carajo!, ¡¿Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que en ese momento estaba hecho un lío y no tenía tiempo de andar concretado citas entre una chica extraña y el chico que le gustaba y que para el colmo era como su hermano?!

—¡Hola! —saludó la chica mostrando una mirada coqueta, Albus volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Quedó en shock cuándo vio que era Scorpius.

El rubio apartó a la chica y tomó su lugar, arrastrando a Albus hasta la salida. Caminaron así por largo rato hasta que Albus se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Scorpius se girara a verlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó enfadado—, llevas semanas ignorándome y de pronto me arrastras por las calles como si fuera tu muñeco. Te recuerdo _Scorpius_ que ya no soy el niño estúpido que te seguía a todos lados.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir.

—Genial —contratacó—, ahora si me permites, tengo cosas qué hacer —hizo un ademán en sinónimo de despedida.

Scorpius de nuevo se acercó a él y lo tomó fuerte de la mano.

—¿Vas a ir con tu novia? —Albus pudo escuchar en sus palabras un tono herido que no supo interpretar.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando? —exclamó impaciente.

—De la chica con la que estabas hace un rato —respondió en un tono mas agudo.

—¡Qué!, ¿Estás loco? —resopló enfadado—, a ella le gustas tú, maldito idio…

Albus no terminó la frase, pues sus labios habían sido apresados por los de Scorpius. Un beso intenso pero lleno de ternura, las cálidas palmas acunando sus mejillas, el cuerpo caliente inundando hasta sus entrañas… ¡Todo era tan perfecto!

Cuántas habían sido las veces que Albus se había preguntado qué se sentiría ser besado por aquellos labios, ser abrazado por esos brazos, ser amado por completo por ese hombre que toda su vida había ocupado el lugar de su hermano, ¡Ya qué importaba, si a partir de ese instante podría pedirlo cuando deseara y le sería concedido!

“Padre Harry tenía razón”, pensó Albus: _Scorpius jamás podría odiarle_ , y por eso, él le perdonaba todos esos días de silencio. En cuanto llegara a casa abrazaría a sus padres y les agradecería por haberlo adoptado junto a la persona que amaba.

“Ahora entiendo a papá Draco”, se dijo Scorpius; _Después de doce años se daba cuenta de que el amor de su vida siempre estuvo frente a él…_

  
_FIN_


End file.
